A Celebration of Love
by iloveromance
Summary: At Frasier's birthday party, Daphne is determined to find out if the secret he unknowingly revealed about Niles is true. But is her heart prepared for the answer? An AU version/continuation of "Back Talk"
1. Chapter 1

"Daphne, aren't you ready yet? The party's about to start!"

"I'll be right there, Dr. Crane!"

Daphne took one last glance in the mirror to make sure that she looked absolutely perfect. She'd gone to great lengths to pick out her clothes; a pink floral skirt and a soft pink sweater.

But the reflection that stared back at her indicated that she was far from presentable.

It didn't matter anyway. What had gotten into her, making such a fuss over herself for Frasier's birthday party? It wasn't one of his black tie events by any means. Just a simple family party to be attended by herself, Martin, Frasier and Niles.

Niles...

Just the thought of him made her cheeks flush.

God, why was this happening now? She was engaged to a wonderful man and wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with him. But thanks to Frasier's back injury, her world had turned on its Axel.

And all because of those four little words.

"_He's crazy about you." _

She remembered how her hands stilled above Frasier's back when he blurted out the words she was clearly not supposed to hear.

Who knew that pain medication could have such a profound affect on someone... someone other than the patient?

When his massage was over, Frasier told her he was worried that he'd said something that he shouldn't have, and she wanted so much to tell him. But she couldn't force the words from her mouth. Because doing so might make it untrue.

Tears splashed onto her cheeks and she quickly brushed them away. She couldn't let anyone see her crying over something so ridiculous. Why was she letting words from a loopy psychiatrist get her all worked up?

"Daphne, come on!"

Martin's harsh tone rang in her ears and she grabbed Frasier's gift from her nightstand. It was just a simple gift; a book that he'd been thumbing through during several visits to the Elliot Bay Bookstore.

No doubt Frasier would get receive far more impressive gifts from his friends and colleagues. Still... it was the thought that counted.  
"Daphne!"

Angrily she stormed into the living room.

"All right, I'm coming old man! Just pipe down!"

"Okay, now put this on."  
Daphne rolled her eyes when Martin handed her a paper party hat.

"I can't wear this! I mean... me hair-."  
"Oh geez, your hair is fine!"

"But-."

"Come on, do it! Look, I've got one on, Eddie has one on and even Frasier and Niles are going to wear one!"

"Dad-."

"Now, don't start with me! It may be your birthday but it's my party, Fras! And even though you're wearing that damn robe, there's nothing wrong with having a little fun!"

"That's a beautiful cake, Mr. Crane." Daphne said.

"Sure as hell hope so. It cost enough." Martin replied. "I just hope that some people appreciate it."

"Dad, of course I appreciate it. I just-."

When the doorbell rang, Daphne's heart leaped inside her chest.

"That'll be Niles." Frasier said.

After a moment's pause, Daphne sighed with annoyance.

"I'll get it."

She crossed the room and opened the door; her heart beating faster at the sight.

Niles stood in the doorway, looking so handsome that he nearly took her breath away.

In his blue shirt and grey suit, she wondered how it was possible that she never really noticed him before.


	2. Chapter 2

He glanced at her and smiled warmly.

"Good evening Daphne."

"Dr. Crane..."

He looked her up and down, the way he'd done a hundred times before. But things were different now. Suddenly she knew why he'd been looking at her this way for so many years.

And since that fateful moment in Frasier's bedroom, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him.

She smiled in anticipation of the sweet compliment that he was sure to give her.

"You look different somehow. Have you done something different with your hair?"

She sighed, wishing all men were as sweet as Niles Crane. He was always noticing her hair or outfit; something not many men did and certainly not Donny. Remembering the ridiculous party hat that sat on her head, she reached up and removed it.

"Oh..."

"That must be it." He said absently.

And then her heart sank when, to her amazement, he walked away, without another word to her.

It was so unlike him, and she felt the strangest urge to cry. For at that moment she wanted so much for him to pay attention to her.

Instead he smiled at his brother.

"Well, hello Frasier. Feeling better?"

"Much better." Frasier replied, glancing at the small box wrapped in black and silver paper that Niles held in his hand. "That must be a present for me."

Niles laughed. "It certainly is. And I must say Frasier that you're going to be pleasantly surprised."

"Oh Niles, you know I'm not that materialistic. I don't need gifts or all of this attention! The only reason I'm going along with this little _shin-dig_ is because Dad insisted."

"You're damn right, I did!" Martin said. "So put this on and join us."

Niles stopped in his tracks when he saw the paper hat that Martin held in his hand.

"Actually Dad, I think I'll pass."

_"Row you wront!" Now prut it on? Prease?"_

Niles gasped in disbelief and stared at Eddie who responded by staring back at him.

"H-How..."

"Oh for God's sake Niles! Eddie isn't really talking! That's Dad using his silly walkie-talkie!"

"It's not a walkie-talkie, Fras! I told you, it's a-."

"I don't care what it is, Dad! Let's just get this little party over with, okay?"

"Well, this all looks very festive." Niles said as he sat down at the table. "It's too bad that Mel couldn't be here."

At the mention of the name, Daphne swallowed hard.

"How is Mel?" Frasier asked.

"She's wonderful." Niles replied. "She sends her love but she had a patient emergency at the hospital."

"Here, Niles." Martin said, handing him a party hat.

"What's this?"

"What in the hell does it look like?" Martin asked.

Niles laughed as he stared at the party hat. "Like a child's nightmare! I always hated wearing these things when we were kids."

"Well you're not a kid now so put it on!" Martin bellowed.

The younger Crane's mouth dropped in horror.

"Dad, you can't be serious!"

"You're damn right, I'm serious! Look, I've got one, Daphne has one and even Eddie has one! It won't kill you to participate in one lousy family birthday party!"

"But Dad-."

"STOP!"

They stared at Frasier, who held his hand in the air.

"I don't have time for this drivel nor do I care to listen to it! All I would like is to get this party underway. Dad went to a lot of trouble, Niles and the least you can do is wear that ridiculous party hat!"

Niles rolled his eyes and scoffed. "All right fine. But I'll only do it for Dad's sake."

At this, Martin chuckled and patted Niles shoulder. "Thank you, Son."

Daphne couldn't help but smile when Niles slipped the party hat over his head and appeared to be struggling to make it stay.

"I'll help you with that."

Daphne rose from her chair and gently adjusted the thin rubber band on Niles' hat, shivering when her hand brushed his soft cheek.

As she returned to her chair, her heart was beating so loudly, she was sure that he could hear it.


	3. Chapter 3

Niles put his hand on her forearm and smiled in gratitude. "Thank you, Daphne."

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Martin asked.

"No, but I look like a complete fool in this hat!" Niles said. "Thank heavens there's no one else around to see me like this!"

Daphne couldn't help but stare at him. "You look very handsome, Dr. Crane." She said. The words came out so quietly, she wasn't sure that he even heard her.

But when he gave her a heart-warming smile, she knew that he had.

"Okay, I'll be right back and this party will be underway!"  
True to his word, Martin returned seconds later and lit the candles on Frasier's birthday cake, leading everyone in a rousing rendition of "Happy Birthday"

"Now make a wish, Dr. Crane." Daphne said when the applause had died down.

"Oh dear God, like any of my birthday wishes ever came true." Frasier said.

"Come on now... This might be your lucky year!" Daphne said, doing her best to be encouraging.

But Frasier only rolled his eyes. "Leave it to Daphne to be the optimist!"

"Please, Dr. Crane?"

"You'd better hurry before we have to call the fire department." Niles quipped, causing Martin and Daphne to laugh.

Frasier however, was not amused. "Very funny, Niles. But you're not that much younger than I am and your birthday isn't very far away!"

"Touché big brother!" Niles laughed.

"Well go on! We don't have all night, and I'm starving!"

"All right Dad, I'll make a wish!"

Frasier thought for a moment and then took a deep breath, blowing out all the candles at once.

A round of applause followed and Daphne rose from the table.

"I'll fetch some plates and silverware."

Niles quickly rose to follow her.

"I'll help you."

In the kitchen as sense of uneasiness came over her and she found it hard to keep from staring at his handsome face.

"This really isn't necessary, Dr. Crane. I'm perfectly capable of gettin' the dishes meself."

"You shouldn't have to cater to Dad and Frasier's every whim, Daphne. Especially when you work so hard."

Her heart warmed at the complement and she wanted so much to hug him in gratitude.

But it seemed wrong.

Instead she smiled shyly. "Thank you, Dr. Crane."

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, she hurried into the living room and sat the plates and silverware on the table.

As Niles sat down beside her, he glanced at her with concern.

"Are you all right, Daphne?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." She said her voice barely a whisper.

"All right! Who wants cake?"

Without waiting for an answer, Martin proceeded to cut a slice of cake for himself, prompting Frasier to hand out cake slices to the rest of the party guests.

"Oh, Frasier! I almost forgot!" Niles exclaimed as he took a bite of his cake. "The most wonderful thing happened!"

"Do tell, Niles!"

"Well, I'm quite appalled that I didn't mention it sooner, but Mel's supervisor told her that her most recent surgery success story is going to be featured in the _New England Journal of Medicine_!"

"That's tremendous!" Frasier exclaimed. "You must give her our congratulations! Isn't that wonderful, Dad?"

"I hope she knows how proud you are of her, Son." Martin replied.

"I certainly did!" Niles grinned I took her to the new Italian restaurant on Fifth Avenue where I presented her with an exquisite diamond necklace and then took her home where I showed her exactly how proud I am of her. In fact, I was still relishing in pride the next morning if you know what I mean!" He added with a low throaty laugh.

Daphne felt her body grow cold as she touched her face, unable to look at him.

"Well Niles, this is certainly an interesting turn of events!" Frasier was saying. "Just a few days ago, you had reservations about this relationship with Mel."

"True, but things have been progressing rapidly since then and I've found myself becoming more and more enamored." Niles replied.

Daphne swallowed hard as hot tears filled her eyes, blurring Martin, Frasier and Niles from her view. As Niles continued to talk about his love for Mel, her throat felt tight and she found it hard to breathe.

"Well that's understandable." Frasier said. "The more time one spends with a person, the more likely they are to develop some sort of emotional bond with them. Why, just the other day on my show I had a caller who insisted that-."

"Dr Crane, is it true?"

At Daphne's interruption, all three men turned to look at her.

"For God's sake Daphne, of course it's true!" Frasier said. "Why would I lie about something that happened on my show?"

"Not, you, Dr. Crane! Dr. Crane... I-Is it true?"

Niles' mouth fell open. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Daphne took a deep breath and looked directly into the eyes that had pulled her in so many times.

"Have you really been in love with me for six years?"


	4. Chapter 4

Martin's hand went to his face and he shook his head in disbelief. The room was eerily silent; the only sound was Eddie's tongue wagging as he stared at her.

"Oh geez..."

Niles began to cough violently and the glass of wine he held in his hand fell to the floor with a crash. And when he opened his mouth to speak, the words were barely audible.

"Daphne, I-."

Daphne's lower lip trembled and the tears that hid behind her eyes threatened to fall.

"Damn it, Fras! I told you not to say anything!" Martin yelled.

"I didn't say a word, Dad!" Frasier yelled back.

"Yes you did, Dr. Crane!" Daphne said quietly. "You said _He's crazy about you_."

Daringly she stole a glance at Niles, who was gripping the edge of the table, trying his best not to hyperventilate.

Martin, meanwhile, did his best to calm him.

"Frasier, what'd you go and say something stupid like that?" Martin yelled.

"Dad, I swear, I never said anything!" Frasier protested.

"Bloody hell, Dr. Crane of course you did! You blurted it out when I was given you a mas-sage! You had taken those crummy pills for your back!"

"Well... I-I didn't mean it, Daphne!" Frasier said quickly. "Why would I say something so preposterous?"

He cleared his throat and purposely kept his gaze away from Niles and Daphne.

"Fras-."

"So it's not true?" Daphne asked quietly.

"Dear God, no!" Frasier said. "Anyone can see that Niles is... clearly in love with Mel. Or was I the only one listening to that conversation?"

Daphne rose from her chair and tossed her napkin onto the table.

"E-excuse me."

"Where are you going?" Martin said. "You didn't even touch your cake."

"I-I need to leave."

"Daphne..."

But she was already running out of the condo. And seconds later she was in the elevator, sobbing into her hands.


	5. Chapter 5

She'd been sitting on the bench outside of the Elliot Bay Towers staring at the stars for so long that they seemed to meld into one big blur, and when she blinked, the tears that blinded her streamed down her cheeks.

She'd made a complete fool of herself. Why had she made herself believe that ridiculous lie? She should have known better than to trust a man who was so drugged up that he'd confided to a dog!

And worse, why had she let her heart believe that a handsome, intelligent man like Niles Crane was in love with her?

From the way he was speaking so fondly of Mel, it was clear that Niles' heart belonged to her and no one else.

The selfish thought pained her even more and she was grateful for the darkness that hid her tear-streaked face.

"Daphne?"

At the sound of his voice, she rose in one fluid motion.

"Dr. Crane..."

He moved toward her, the moonlight illuminating his handsome face.

"Oh, thank God..."

"Dr. Crane, what-."

His strong arms went around her in a fierce hug and she could hear his labored breathing as he held her close.

"Oh God... I was so worried about you. I looked everywhere..."

"You did?"

"Oh Daphne... You have no idea..."

The realization of what was happening caused a sob to escape.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Oh Daphne, please don't cry... It's all right. I'm just so glad that you're safe. I don't know what I would have done if..."

His voice trailed away, but the words he didn't speak were priceless.

She clung to him, relishing in the soothing way he was rubbing her back, knowing that she couldn't have him.

"Daphne, about what Frasier told you..."

She drew back and brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"Oh God... Dr. Crane, I'm so ashamed of meself. I should never have-."

"No... Don't blame yourself."

"But your brother said-."

He brushed the hair from her face and smiled. "Well, actually Daphne... what he told you is true."

She gasped lightly at the words she'd longed to hear.

"Dr. Crane, I-."

"I'm sorry. I'm making you uncomfortable. I just-."

"You mean it's true? You're really in love with me?"

His mouth curved into a smile and he took her face in his hands to kiss her.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked when the heavenly kiss ended.

For a moment she wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"I just... I can't believe this... I mean... what about Mel?"

He let out a long, exasperated breath. "Mel... Dear God, I'd forgotten all about her."

Daphne was astonished.

"How could you forget about someone that you love?"

"I could never forget about you, Daphne."

His comment brought a smile, but clearly he wasn't getting the picture.

"Mel's very lucky to have you. You're a wonderful man... and anyone would be-."

"I don't want just anyone and that includes Mel. I may have spoken quite admirably of her earlier, but the truth is... I don't love her."

"Oh..."

Once more he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"I love you, Daphne. From the moment I first saw you, you are the only one I've ever wanted."

Her mouth trembled and she stroked his cheek with the back of her hand.

"Oh Niles..."

"So... How do you feel about me?"

Overcome with love for him, she kissed him deeply, releasing all of the emotions she'd been holding inside. His mouth on hers was warm and soft; even more so than she'd dreamed.

"I love you, Dr. Crane..." she breathed. Her eyes closed and she arched her neck in anticipation of what was coming, what she'd wanted for so long...

She gasped lightly as he kissed her mouth, her jaw line, and trailed kisses to the hollow of her neck.

"I love you so much..." She said, barely able to catch her breath.

Finally he drew back and chuckled to himself.

"Dr. Crane, what's so funny?"

"Well..." He said as he continued to kiss her neck, her cheeks and her mouth. "I think under the circumstances, you can call me _Niles_ now."

She smiled at his humor. "All right... Niles."

The kisses stopped without warning, and she felt a strange sense of loss.

"I suppose we should be getting back to the party. Dad and Frasier were so worried about you when you left."

The magic moment broken, Daphne looked down at the ground and shook her head.

"I'm so ashamed."

"Daphne..." He gently turned her chin toward him. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"But your brother and father-."

"Frasier feels badly for blurting out my secret but frankly, I'm glad that he told you. I'm only sorry I wasn't able to tell you myself. I was just... afraid."

She held him close, wanting this moment to last forever.

"We should go..." He whispered into her hair.

After giving him one last hug, she took his hand and together they returned to Frasier's apartment; their lives completely changed by one simple moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Despite Niles' reassuring squeeze of her hand, Daphne felt a twinge of anxiety when they reached the front door.

At first glimpse of his brother, Daphne felt remorse consume her.

"H-hello, Dr. Crane..."

Frasier sighed with relief and went to hug her.

"Daphne...Thank God you're okay."

She saw his eyes meet Niles'.

"I trust everything is okay?"

Daphne smiled as Niles drew her into a hug and leaned against his chest; sighing when he kissed her forehead.

"Everything is perfect, Dr. Crane."

"Well, this is certainly cause for celebration." Frasier said, surprising Daphne with how easily he was accepting her new found relationship with his brother.

"You know, I never did get to enjoy my birthday cake, nor did I get to open my gifts!"

"Who said anything about gifts?"

"Very funny, Niles." Frasier said, catching a glimpse of his little brother's grin.

They sat down at the table to resume their party and after they finished their cake, it was time to open the presents.

"Here you are, Frasier." Niles said, handing him the box wrapped in black and silver paper.

Frasier took the box and admired its shape. "Oh my... What could this be?"

"Well why don't you open it and find out?" Martin snapped.

As Frasier unwrapped the immaculate package, Daphne couldn't ignore her feelings of inadequacy. She ran her hands over the book she'd so carefully wrapped in brightly colored paper.

The gift wrap looked so cheerful in the store, but now it seemed like something fit for a child rather than a man of Frasier's stature.

Her eyes darted back to Frasier who had removed the wrapping and was now gaping in delight at the red box he held in his hand.

"Oh Niles..."  
Niles smiled proudly watching his brother admire the exquisite gold Cartier watch that

lay inside.

"This is... absolutely stunning. How did you ever acquire such a gem?"

"Oh, it was no trouble really. I merely went to _Chrono's Timepieces_ on Fifth Avenue and struck up a conversation with a very knowledgeable associate named Sean. I had no idea what I was looking for but after a few simple questions, I found myself the proud owner of a limited edition Cartier Classic! Only one hundred of them are in existence and even fewer are available in the United States."

Frasier continued to stare at the watch, much to Martin's annoyance.

"Well? Are you going to gawk at it all night or do other people get to see it?"

"All right, Dad. Just... Be careful with it."

When Martin attempted to take the red watch box from his son's hand, Frasier hesitated, causing Martin to pry Frasier's fingers away.

At Frasier and Niles' apprehensive expressions, Martin rolled his eyes.

"Oh geez, don't worry boys. I'm not going to hurt your precious watch. I'll just treat it as though it were something I found in a crime scene."

"That's comforting." Niles said, exerting a breath.

The Crane boys watched as Martin opened the box, giving a look of absolute amazement.

"Whoa! Look at this! Boy, I've never had anything this fancy in my life!"

"You see, Dad? That's exactly why-."

"Hands off, Birthday boy! It's my turn to gawk! No, I've always been content with my $35 Casio. Bought it ten years ago at Pat's World of Watches and it still works like new!"

He held up his arm, flashing the worn, digital watch with the black rubber strap for Niles and Frasier to admire.

When Niles and Frasier cringed, Daphne forced a smile

"That's lovely, Mr. Crane."

"Hey Fras..." Martin said reaching to hand Frasier a large box. "Happy birthday, Son."

"Well... Dad... This is... so unexpected!"

"Why would you say something stupid like that? It's your birthday! Can't a father buy his son a nice gift?"

"Of course, Dad... but-."

"But nothing! Stop staring at the damn thing and open it!"

Frasier carefully unwrapped the mauve paper (which had obviously been professionally wrapped) and opened the box.

"Oh Dad... I'm speechless!"

He reached into the box and pulled out a dark brown sport coat.

"Where on earth did you get the money for this? Do you have any idea how long I've wanted this? And how-."

"Well I wanted to do something special for you, so Roz told me that you'd been talking about that damn coat for months. And don't even bother asking me about the cost because it's none of your damn business!"

"Now Dad, I wasn't-."

Martin held up his hand. "No... I'm not telling you where the money came from either.

Just know that I did it because... Well... because I love you."

Frasier smiled at the rare expression of sentiment and he rose to embrace his father.

"Thank you Dad."

"You're welcome, Son."

"Oh Dear God, what was I thinking?"

Frasier walked over to Niles and coaxed him out of the chair, startling him with a hug.

"Thank you so much, Niles. I'm just... completely overwhelmed by your much too generous gift."

Niles grinned. "If you feel that strongly about it, perhaps I can take it back and-."

"You'll do nothing of the sort!"

Niles laughed at his brother's retort. "I thought you might say that."

"Daphne, didn't you say that you have something for Frasier too?"

Daphne swallowed hard and looked at Martin. "Oh... right.. I-I left it in me room. I'll be right back."

Frasier smiled. "I can't possibly imagine what could top this glorious birthday celebration!"

As Daphne moved past Martin and into the hallway her chest tightened. The comment was meant to be a compliment of sorts, but the words stung.

She knew that he was bound to be disappointed in her gift. She could never afford extravagant gifts like the ones Martin and Niles had given him and the all-too familiar feeling of unworthiness surfaced once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Alone in her room, she fought the ridiculous tears that threatened to fall. Hadn't she cried enough for one evening?

The muffled voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"Daphne? I found your gift. It was sitting on the... what's wrong?"

She looked up at Niles, her heart warming at the sight of him.

"Nothing's wrong." She lied.

Her comment drew him closer and he took her hand. "It doesn't seem that way, judging from those tears in your eyes."

She turned away trying to find a Kleenex, when he handed her his handkerchief.

"Thanks."

When her eyes met his, he brushed the hair from her face.

"Frasier's waiting for you. He's anxious to see what you got him."

"Just tell him it's nothing. I'll take it back and get something better."

"Daphne what's wrong? You seemed so excited about giving it to him earlier. Dad was saying-."

She sighed deeply. "What was I thinking, buying your brother a ridiculous gift?"

"Well, Dad didn't tell me what it was, but I'm sure that whatever you bought is wonderful."

"I doubt that. But it doesn't matter. It could hardly come close to what you and your father bought him. The watch you bought your brother is absolutely beautiful and I wish..."

"What?"

"I wish I would have given him something just as grand."

"Daphne, don't do this to yourself."

She looked away, blinking back tears. "I just hope he's not too disappointed. I-I'm sorry."

He drew her into his arms and the gentleness of his touch soothed her as she rested her face in the crook of his neck.

"Frasier loves you. He'd never be disappointed in anything you got him. I'm sorry if Dad and made you feel uncomfortable."

"I know I'm being ridiculous, but I couldn't possibly afford something as nice as a watch or a sport coat and sometimes it makes me feel so-."

"Daphne, I love you and it has nothing to do with what you can or can't afford. I would love nothing more than to tell you all the reasons that I love you, but we'd be here until Frasier's next birthday."

She looked into his blue eyes and smiled through her tears.

"Thank you, Niles. I love you."

"I love you too, Daphne."

They kissed deeply and then returned to the party; their hands joined together.

"Daphne, is everything all right?" Frasier asked. "We were getting worried."

"I'm sorry, I was just..."

"Um, Daphne is still a little upset about... what happened earlier." Niles explained.

"Well.. it seems that I have one more gift to open." Frasier said.

Daphne looked at Niles, smiling when he squeezed her hand. Then, almost reluctantly she handed the gift to Frasier.

He opened it eagerly and she felt her heart race, watching in anticipation of his reaction.

But it wasn't at all what she expected.

His hand went to his chest and he stared at the book in awe.

"Daphne..."

"Do you like it?"

The words fell from her mouth and suddenly she felt like a child seeking approval from her father.

"It's wonderful."

His eyes brightened as he flipped through the pages and then ran his hand over the smooth surface of the colorful book jacket.

"How could you possibly have known how much I wanted this book? I never-."

"You were always lookin' at it when we'd go to the bookstore, hidin' in some corner thinkin' that nobody was watching. So I just-."

To her surprise, Frasier rose from his chair and hugged her warmly.

"Thank you, Daphne. I'll cherish this forever. I can't imagine a more wonderful gift."

Daphne hugged Frasier tightly and glanced at Niles; her heart warming at his smile.

"You know? On second thought I take that back." Frasier said causing Daphne to abruptly pull away.

"What are you saying?"

"There is something that is far greater than anything I could have received and that is seeing the love that you and Niles have for each other. I've never seen the two of you so happy."

Daphne hugged Frasier once more and then went to hug Niles. But once more she drew back suddenly.

"Daphne? Is something wrong?"

She sighed deeply; her fairy tale suddenly coming to an end.

"Donny..."

At the name, the three men stared at her.

"What about Donny?" Martin asked.

"God, I can't believe I didn't think this through. How am I going to tell him that I can't marry him?"

At her worried look, Frasier touched her shoulder.

"Daphne, just speak from the heart."

"But he'll never understand. How can I possibly-."

Niles wrapped his arms around her.

"Mel's not going to understand either. In fact, I'm sure she's bound to be livid over this news. But let's not think about that right now. All I want to do is relish this perfect day."

"I'll just have to tell Donny the truth. That I'm in love with another man."

"I'll drink to that!" Martin said. "I need a beer!"

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."

Frasier looked up in surprise.

"Daphne, why would you be thanking me?"

She smiled leaned against Niles, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Well it may be your birthday, but you've given me the most wonderful present."

**THE END**


End file.
